


Taken Care Of

by sarcastic_fina



Series: Grandparents Chlean [3]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're such a baby," she muttered, shaking her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Care Of

"You're such a baby," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Am not," he grumbled, pouting at her.

"You need another blanket?"

He shivered, wiggling around on the couch. "Yeah..."

Pulling one out of the hallway closet, she came back and tucked it in around him. "All better?"

He was about to answer but instead ended up in a sneezing fit that had him clutching his head as a headache took over. "Ugh... I hate this."

She smiled gently before walking off to the kitchen once more.

"Chlo...?"

"You ate all the M&M's, Dean."

"Man..." he whined, slumping further down on the couch before perking back up. "What about-"

"Pie's gone too," she interrupted knowingly.

"Hell..." He frowned, drawing his blanket up to this chin and wondering where the remote control fell. His eyes scanned around but he couldn't see it anywhere in reach.

The phone started ringing loudly behind him and he reached up, grabbing it roughly and dragging it down to his ear. "What?" he asked.

"Dean!" Chloe chastised from the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey dad," Nathan replied easily. "You don't sound so good."

"I always sound good," he rebutted. He cleared his throat. "Just gotta cold. Your mom's acting like the world's ending."

"I'm making you food, buddy," she called out to him warningly.

"Yeah, I love you too." He leaned back in the couch. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing. Callie took Joey out to the park and mom left a message about how you wouldn't stop whining."

"I don't whine..." He glared at the floor. "Is it my fault we never have enough M&M's around here?"

"It is if you eat them all."

"Shut up, Nate."

"Sit up," Chloe told him, walking into the living room with a steaming bowl of soup.

"Here, talk to your mom, I'm hungry." He handed the phone over and rubbed his hands together in anticipation before grabbing the spoon to his soup. He felt Chloe's hands adjusting the blanket around him so he wouldn't get cold as she talked to their son. "Hey," he said as she was walking away. "Crackers?" He grinned innocently.

"You're lucky I love you," she muttered, walking to the kitchen.

"No argument here," he agreed to himself.

He spooned up a hefty helping of hot soup and filled his mouth. Mmm... Only good part about being sick. As his wife came back she put the crackers down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. Okay, maybe there were a few other good things too. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked being taken care of every once in awhile and Chloe was really good at it.


End file.
